


Dirty Bathtub

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [26]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianot has to clean the bathroom, typical that jack wants it...oh..and the bathroom





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts), [meretrixvilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/gifts).



Ianto climbed over the edge and slid to the bottom of the two-person tub.

Typical.

Another night at Torchwood Cardiff.

Just a little soap replacement, toilet scrubbing and now….a troxilat family in the bath tub.

Little froglike creatures that live in the sewers beneath Cardiff and are normally nonexistent in the light. Freaky white little creeps.

He grabbed the stack of fresh towels he'd brought with him and rolled a couple into a temporary fence around the troxilats. He unfolded a third and spread it over the top of the enclosure then dropped the rest in to pad the tub to kneel in. All he had to do was nudge them into the drain.

Slowly, carefully...a muffled plop sounded from under the towel.

One down, three to go.

Steadily, Ianto tightened the enclosure, hearing another satisfying plop. He continued pushing the towels together until there wasn't space for a troxilat between them.

Cautiously, he lifted them up. No more troxilats, to his delight. That left only the 'escape hatch' to secure. The drain grill was easily replaced, but there was nothing holding it in place to prevent the troxilats from jumping right back up again. Pulling his multi-tool out, Ianto unfolded the pliers and went to work on the metal, bending the edges so it wedged tightly into the top of the drain hole.

Satisfied, he sat up and tucked the multi-tool back into his pocket.

The sound of running water made him freeze. The bath tap wasn't turned on and neither was the shower. The flow was too strong for the basin tap, so Ianto stared in horror at the man relieving himself into the toilet bowl.

Expensive trousers clung to what he had to admit was a very peachy bum – so shapely that it took him a moment to register that the guy was a certain Captain. A Captain with a goddamned fire hose.

In a tiny house like his parents', privacy was a precious commodity and soundproofing was non-existent. So with two brothers and his dad using the toilet beside the bedroom he shared with his older sister, Rhiannon, they had categorised the noises they heard as them lay giggling in their bunk beds at night.

There were tinkles – usually from little boys like the twins and the old man who tinkled in a tiny trickle for eternity like a leaky tap. Then came the Gusher – usually after the baseball game finally ended.

As both he and his brothers had grown up, he'd added another category to the list – the beaters. These took advantage of the privacy of the toilet to jack off, and their tell-tale moans and groans had always made him laugh as he pretended to be horrified.

The twins' deaths had weighed on Mama, her own suicide so soon after theirs. Funny to think of them after so long. Without the pain from the memory of their little bodies lying in the road as the drunk driver ploughed into the cars parked on the opposite side of the road.

Jack certainly wasn't a beater: he was the sort of high-pressure gusher you got from a three hour drive down unsealed roads from town, then a rough boat trip through changing tides to the island and back. Or a bender involving a carton or two of cheap beer, a bottle of bourbon and a football match on TV so riveting they couldn't leave it until the final whistle blew.

He considered climbing out of the bath and sneaking out while his back was turned, but it made more sense to stay where he was. At least then he had the excuse of dealing with the troxilats – he could say he hadn't seen or heard a thing. And he hadn't – until Jack shook himself and turned slightly to reach for the toilet paper.

Then he saw what he had to admit was quite a sizeable piece of equipment before Jack tucked his fire hose back into his pants and zipped everything safely inside, his belt still flapping.

Maybe he was a porn star in a previous life.

Well. There was some excitement for a evening.

A free show.

Ianto felt a touch of dampness on his thigh. Oh, bloody hell. Was the troxilat grinning at him?

Little bastard.

He grabbed a towel and used it to push it off his leg and closer to the plughole.

Shit.

He'd sealed it.

Ianto threw the towel over the top of the cheeky beast and bundled it up, hoping this time he had the troxilat inside. Now Jack just had to get the hell out so he could make a dash for the toilet.

Water hissed and pattered into the basin, followed by the sound of someone pressing the liquid soap dispenser. He'd never hated good hygiene this much.

Why couldn't Jack forget to wash his hands?

The troxilat was already squirming its way out in another escape attempt.

Then the shower curtain was pulled aside and Jack stared down at him, his trousers still open as a hand was reaching for the bath taps.

"Ianto?"

"Troxilats" Ianto said lamely as his captive popped out of the towel to blink up at Jack as if to help back up Ianto's claim.

Jack continued to stare at him and Ianto stood to get out of the bath tub as Jack grinned and stepped into it.

"Excuse me sir" Ianto stammered as he looked down at the crotch that was now caressing his.

"No chance," he said, gently pushing Ianto toward the wall and bracketing him between his legs.

Their lips met hesitantly. Jack tasted like honey and rum. They broke apart briefly, unsure. Ianto immediately pressed back into the kiss, hungry for another taste.

"Sir" Ianto whispered and then he leaned into him, his hand sliding to his shoulder. Gripping it, Ianto pulled him even closer. His other hand moved to his nape, stroking it.

A troxilat slid out of the towel as it fell in the bottom of the tub.

Jack nuzzled Ianto's hair, drawing in the coffee scent. It made his body ache with desire.

_I have to take him now, or I'll lose my mind._

He'd wanted Ianto so badly for so damn long. A pang of guilt and jealousy hit him as the image of Lisa flashed in his brain. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

He grabbed Ianto's wrists, brought them behind his back, and shackled them with his hands. He was now a prisoner of Jack's legs and hands—of his entire body.

Judging by the look of total abandon on Ianto's face, he didn't mind it at all.

Jack kissed Ianto's lips and penetrated his mouth with one deep thrust of his tongue. The sweetness of it sent a shiver through his body, robbing him of the last traces of restraint. He whispered Ianto's name as he slid his palms under his thighs, picked him up, and backed him against the wall.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and grabbed onto his shoulders. Ianto's voice was deliciously raspy as he said his name.

Jack began to move against him. His right hand slid under his shirt, then down his hip. He rubbed the back of his thighs, stroked his buttocks through his trousers, and then went to his core. If he needed more proof of his desire for him, he had it now.

Touching Ianto like that nearly sent him over the edge.

"I want you so much," Jack whispered against his mouth.

Ianto's eyes were glazed when he opened them. "I want you, too."

Jack stroked him through the fabric and a tremor spread through his body. "Let me make love to you. Please, let me make love to you."

Ianto peered at him, his face flushed with desire.

_Is that a yes?_

He pulled out his strongest argument. "Let's get it out of our systems.

It's the only way to cure this madness."

Between kissing furiously and feeling each other up, they managed to remove their clothes. Ianto found himself completely accepting the body in front of him. Jack was clearly different from a woman, but still completely irresistible.

Ianto was too hot to think straight.

Fortunately, Jack took the lead just slightly. He grasped Ianto's dick and his own in his hand and began stroking. Ianto let out a low moan. The sensation was incredible.

He added his hand on top of Jack's, controlling the pace. Jack's long lashes were fluttering, and he let out little sighs and gasps. Ianto had fallen so completely for him.

He planted kisses all over Jack's neck and chest, leaving suck marks and bruises, each one declaring Jack to be his.

It didn't take long for the two of them, thrusting furiously into their joined hands, to climax.

Ianto came harder than he had in a long time. From inside his haze, he could hear Jack calling his name over and over.

Jack eased Ianto to the bottom of the tub, the towels now used as cushioning as they lay entwined in a half sitting position.

Jack pushed into another kiss and ran his hand up and down Ianto's cock, coating it with precum. When he felt it was lubricated enough, he broke the kiss and positioned himself over the head.

With Ianto's hands on his hips to guide him, Jack slowly slid down onto his dick.

They both let out groans as Jack slid as far down as possible. His thighs were shaking from exertion and desire so Ianto had to help him get started, sliding carefully up and down a few times. Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck.

"Can I start moving?"

Jack let out a broken hum as a response. Ianto repositioned himself slightly and started thrusting up into Jack.

Jack's head tilted back, and he clung to Ianto's shoulders for support. Jack felt the two of them becoming closer and closer, and it felt silly now to have ever doubted Ianto. The words 'I love you' rolled around in his head, but never quite made it to his mouth.

Ianto began pumping Jack's dick in time with his thrusts, and Jack was overwhelmed by the sensations flowing through him. He wasn't sure whether to thrust up into the hand around him or rock back onto Ianto's member. His hips moved erratically as he tossed on wave after wave of pleasure.

He felt himself starting to climb. Ianto must have been close as well because he began thrusting faster, grasping desperately for climax. He stopped just long enough to shift his angle, aiming for Jack's sweet spot.

He must have found it, because Jack lost himself. If he had been in control of himself, he would have felt embarrassed that the team would most likely hear his moaning if they ventured down to use the restroom next door, but by now, he was too far gone to care.

With an almost painful sense of relief, he felt himself climax, coming hard across Ianto's hand and chest. Ianto thrust sporadically into him as he rode out his own orgasm.

Jack felt exhausted.

After Ianto pulled out, he fell down and Jack buried himself in Ianto's chest, breathing in his scent.

It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep afterwards, pressed tightly together in the tub.

Ianto couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex with someone he cared about. As he nodded off, he thought about how nice it was for a change.

The troxilat happily sized a random sock and dragged it off towards another loose grating.

Win - win!


End file.
